Never Enough
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian Anderson-Smythe can never get enough of his husband.


_**A/N: ** This is my first time writing bondage of any sort, even though it's a light one. This is the very fic that I tried to write on my phone but had to stop because some kid was spying on me. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please rec it**! I went through quite a bit of embarrassment to write this sucker. Also, I'd be honored if you'd follow me at my Tumblr " .com". I talk about my WIPs and post my SeBlaine drabbles there._

* * *

NEVER ENOUGH

"Sebastian, wait! Wait!" Blaine stifled a laugh as Sebastian closed his mouth over a particularly sensitive spot on his throat.

"Don't wanna."

"I just got in!" Blaine squirmed. "At least let me take off my jacket before you maul me to death here."

"I can take off your clothes for you." With those words, Sebastian started pulling off Blaine's jacket. He was in the middle of undoing Blaine's tie when he stopped.

"What?" Blaine's breathing was a bit ragged, his pupils blown wide. Sebastian noted with some sense of satisfaction that he could have such an effect on his husband just from doing so little.

"Keep the tie on."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine breathed out.

Sebastian closed in for a kiss again. It was heated, urgent, and hungry. He just couldn't get enough of Blaine. They said distance made the heart grow fonder. Sebastian thought it mattered little whether there was any distance at all. Every passing moment that Blaine wasn't here, it felt like a lifetime.

It just wasn't enough. Sebastian gave out a frustrated growl as he tried to work the belt open.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna throw this belt away!" He yanked.

Blaine laughed and undid the belt himself.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was to me." Blaine cupped Sebastian's face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle. Sebastian opened his mouth when he felt Blaine's tongue swiped across his lips. Blaine slipped in easily, and for a few moments, it was a series of kisses full of tongues and teeth; but still not quite enough.

When it came to Blaine, it was never enough for Sebastian. He always wanted more, to consume, to take, and to own; until Blaine was a mess of want and needs beneath him.

When they finally pulled away, Sebastian noticed there was a noticeable blush on his husband's face.

"I think we should probably take this to the bedroom." Blaine murmured as he rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

"That's the best idea you've had since you come home." Sebastian pressed a hard kiss against Blaine's lips before bending down and lifting Blaine up.

"Holy shit!" Blaine almost never cursed. But then again, Sebastian had never thrown Blaine over his shoulder and carried him off that way either. "What are you doing?"

"Manhandling you. Carrying you off to ravish you." Sebastian walked through the bedroom door and lowered Blaine onto the mattress. Blaine was about to sit up when Sebastian pinned him down again. "I just want to fuck you nine ways till Sunday. No, make that ten."

"How romantic."

"You know me." Sebastian pulled off his husband's clothes before proceeding to rid himself of his own. "I'm always romantic."

"You don't know sarcasm, do you?" Blaine bit back a moan when Sebastian leaned down and flicked his tongue against a nipple. "Why—why aren't we in our bedroom? This is the guest bedroom."

"Leave it to you to be so clinical about this." Sebastian pulled back and reached for the belt. He grabbed Blaine's wrists, looped the belt tightly around them before securing it to the headboard.

"What the hell?" The look on Blaine's face alone was worth it.

"I figure we can try this out." Sebastian traced his finger alongside Blaine's arm, feeling his husband shivered under him. "Just lay back and relax."

* * *

"Seb-Sebastian! I can't—I can't …!"

"You can't what? What do you want, Blaine?" Sebastian pulled out almost all the way before slamming himself into the hilt, drawing another string of incoherent words from Blaine.

If Sebastian thought seeing Blaine coming undone was hot, this was downright amazing. The way the muscles in his arms would tighten and strain as he pulled against the restraints, the way his back would arch up when Sebastian pushed in and hit that one spot, the way the sweat would roll down Blaine's face and alongside his jawline; it was the picture of debauchery.

If this was living in sin, Sebastian would do it every second of the day.

"Oh yes, yes—Sebastian, I can't-"

Just hearing Blaine moaning his name this way was almost enough to bring Sebastian over the edge. Sebastian hadn't been keeping track, but he knew that they had been doing this for at least a few hours now. Every time either of them would come close, Sebastian would slow down and pull them back from the edge. It was worth all the sexual tension and effort just to see Blaine like this, to be spread out beneath him and be completely at his mercy, taking everything and anything that Sebastian would give him.

Blaine was there for Sebastian to take, to use, to consume; and Sebastian just couldn't get enough of this.

"You wanna come?" Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaine's hips as he ground into the man below him, smirking as he drew out another moan. "What was that? I can't hear you."

"You tease!" Blaine managed to gasp out.

"What's the magic word, Blaine?" Sebastian punctuated Blaine's name with a particularly well place thrust. "I can't read your mind."

"Oh, fuck!" Blaine cursed under his breath.

"I'm under the impression that I'm already fucking you." Feeling himself coming close, Sebastian paced himself again, moving in and out in an agonizingly slow way. He knew he was at his limit, but he didn't want to come yet.

"Don't stop!" Blaine's voice cracked. "You're killing me!"

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Sebastian reached down and encircled his hand around Blaine's cock. He didn't stroke it, not yet. "You need to ask me."

Sebastian knew Blaine was being stubborn. He wanted Blaine to beg, to ask for it, to surrender completely. He rotated his hips and ground into Blaine slowly, angling himself in such a way that he brushed against Blaine's prostate.

"Sebastian!" Blaine pulled against his restraint again, his voice tight and hoarse by this point. "FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE JUST TOUCH ME!"

"Okay."

Sebastian tightened his grip a little and started stroking, moving his hand in sync with his thrusts, drawing a gasp out of Blaine with each touch.

No longer holding back, Sebastian pushed Blaine's legs to his chest as he pounded into him, feeling the way Blaine would meet his thrusts, the way their bodies were pressed together as they moved against each other, skin against skin. This was what Sebastian had been waiting for. The moment when he had Blaine Anderson-Smythe surrendering to him completely, raw and exposed.

Blaine came first, his body clenching down on Sebastian as he climaxed, head thrown back, body arched, arms taut and fingers curled into fists. The expression on Blaine's face was that of pure bliss, his hair damp with a few loose curls clinging to his forehead.

And Sebastian knew, at that moment, with more certainty than ever, that he was the only one who could do this to Blaine; just as he was the only one who could see Blaine this way. That very knowledge itself was enough to send Sebastian tumbling over the precipice.

Sebastian collapsed on top of Blaine afterwards as he tried to catch his breath. The room was quiet saved for the sounds of their breathing. Sebastian could felt his husband's heart beating wildly against his, and in spite of how clichéd it seemed, he was quite certain that their hearts were beating in sync.

"That was … just … wow!" Blaine spoke up first, his voice hoarse, and his breathing still a bit ragged.

"I'm glad I delivered."

"More like you over-delivered." Blaine laughed softly. "I can't believe you tied me up though."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Anderson-Smythe." Sebastian was sure that he would never get tired of using that last name. "And speaking of tying up, I better untie you."

The belt came off easily this time. Sebastian threw it to the side and brought Blaine's wrists down. They were a bit chafed; Sebastian winced inwardly at the sight.

"I'm sorry. Must've hurt."

"It's okay." Sebastian wasn't sure if the slight blush he was seeing on Blaine's face was from the sex or the subject they were touching on. "I—I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"It was … different. A good sort of different." Blaine gave Sebastian a coy smile. "And I don't mind as long as you take care of me."

"Good." Sebastian placed a light kiss on each wrist. "Because I intend on doing that for the rest of our lives."

"Ever the romantic."

"Only for you, Blaine. Only for you."

For Sebastian, it might often felt as though he could never get enough of Blaine, and that even a moment apart from his husband was a moment too long; but Sebastian knew he could deal with it. Because at the end of the day, Blaine Anderson-Smythe, the most perfect human being, was all his.

(END)


End file.
